Donald
Donald is a rapper, singer and beatboxer, and also part of the Treblemakers. He is a senior in Barden University and is Bumper's right hand man. Biography You would think that Donald would become the frontman of the Treblemakers when Bumper left, but Jesse becomes leader and brings along his friend, Benji, since the group needed more singers. Donald is seen through the very start of the film when the Treble Makers were competing. He is often seen in the movie with Bumper. Both Bumper and Donald trouble themselves with questions about Captain America and great white sharks as seen in both the film and the deleted scenes. He contributed a lot in the Trebles' victory during the Riff-Off by singing against Stacie, a Barden Bella. He performed the rapping parts throughout the Trebles' songs in their competitions, and unlike Bumper, he was able to fight with one of the Tonehangers after the regionals. He later on escaped with one of them when a cop saw what was happening. At the end, Donald wasn't seen with the Treblemakers due to him being a senior in the previous year, meaning he graduated along with Aubrey Posen and Chloe Beale. Personality He is the flirty one of the group. He is linked with Stacie and Lilly. Donald is also a very talented singer, looking at the fact that he beatboxes, raps, sings,and dances throughout their performances. It is also revealed that Donald knows parkour in the deleted scenes. He is the only one that can hear Lilly speak. Appearance Donald has dark eye colour which could be speculated as brown and has styled black hair, which is slightly curly. Donald is always perceived as a rather peculiar but attractive guy. Donald also has a well shaved beard that is just noticeable to the eye. He is an above average height and has a slightly lean but slim figure. He is seen wearing glasses through the entire film. Donald also adorns a pair of shiny silver stud earings. His fashion sense is often labeled as "hipster" like as he sports cardigans, button-up polos and tight jeans. See an image of Donald here: http://images6.fanpop.com/image/quiz/980000/980226_1361771206927_414_300.png 'Relationships' He falls for Bumper Allen's 13-year-old- sister, Lanie, in pitch perfect 3. 'Bumper Allen' Bumper is the leader and frontman of the TrebleMakers. Donald is his right-hand-man, and they are always seen together. They debate about Captain America and great white sharks during the aca-initiation as seen in the film and the deleted scenes. However, in the near end, it is revealed that Donald thought that Bumper was a jerk. Near the end of the movie, Donald is seen in the hot tub with almost all of the other Trebles. All of them except for Bumper because he was "called" to Hollywood and quit the group. 'Jesse' Jesse first sees Donald with the other Trebles when they were singing in the university grounds. Both Jesse and Donald perform and rap during the Trebles' performances. Donald was also willing to take in Jesse's suggestion to take Benji in.At the end of Pitch Perfect 1 he is going out with Beca who he has fancied through out the whole of the film!!! 'Stacie' Stacie and Donald are both similar through the fact that they are the most flirtatious characters from either acapella group. During the Riff-Off, Stacie and Cynthia Rose went against Donald, starting with "S & M". Donald retorted with "Let's Talk About Sex", to which Stacie came back with "I'll Make Love To You". Donald then retreated back to his group. There was thought to be lots of "sexual attraction" between the two, saying that he might have some feelings for Stacie Lilly During the bus ride on the way to the ICCA semi-finals, Lilly was in awe of his beat-boxing, as she smiled at him, and Donald seemed impressed with Lilly's beat-boxing. He also smiled when Lilly said "I set fires to feel joy." 'Cynthia Rose' Donald's first encounter with Cynthia Rose (portrayed by Ester Dean) was during her audition, where he mistakenly assumed that she was a guy. Upon realization of Cynthia Rose's gender, he seemed surprised, saying "It's not a dude" twice. Kori During aca-intiation, Kori was shown grinding against Donald. Later, Kori was kicked out of the Bellas for allegedly having sexual relationship with a Treblemaker. Trivia *Utkarsh Ambudkar, the actor that portrayed Donald, is already 31 years old. *Utkarsh starred in a film with Anna Kendrick (Beca) called "Rocket Science". *During the aca-initiation night, Donald could be seen at the further background walking around. However, during the next scene he is seen talking to Bumper in a different corner. *Donald is the official rapper in the Treblemakers. *Donald is portrayed by Utkarsh Ambudkar, also known as UTK the INC. He has released two digital EPs (The Gold Tusk EP and Members Only EP). He also plays Rishi, Mindy Kaling's brother in http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Mindy_Project%7CThe Mindy Project . Gallery Classic pun.png Docie 2.png Docie.png Fight.png Doli.png I set fires to fill joy.png Jesse and Donald.gif Donald.png Bumper and donald.png Donald Stacie Riff Off.png Donald Stacie Riff-Off.png Donaldinhottub.jpg S Donald.jpg S Donald.jpg ImagesCAYHDZ0C.jpg imagesCAAFKSP1.jpg imagesCAS89U7K.jpg imagesCAXQO00Z.jpg Images (27).jpg Download (7).jpg images (73).jpg images (75).jpg imagesCAQAX8ZN.jpg images (82).jpg